Memórias de uma mente sem lembranças
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Esquecer, às vezes, é a única saída. //Ficlet escrita para o II Challenge de Ficlets do Fórum Grimmald Place.// Thanks a Rafa pela betagem e capa.


Disclaimer: Tudo, tudinho pertence à Rowling, porque se a mim pertencesse Fred Weasley ainda estaria entre nós. T__T

xxx

Eu de novo! \o/  
Tô parecendo dívida... é paga de qnd em vez... foi podre essa, eu sei!  
Em tempo:

_Itálicos_: Flashbacks, diálogo e monólogo, nessa ordem  
Ponto de vista da Angelina porque eu acho difícil escrever com o Fred nesse tipo de fic.  
Fiction totalmente inspirada na canção _I surrender_ da Celine Dion

Espero que curtam a história e pra quem já me conhece, please lenço...

**oOo**

- Então, vai demorar muito para ela se recuperar? – uma voz preocupada e cheia de angústia preencheu o silêncio da sala.

- Na verdade, não sabemos quando isso irá acontecer, Sra. Johnson. – respondeu o jovem medibruxo, enquanto lançava olhares preocupados na direção da cama. – Fisicamente, Angelina está perfeita. Apesar de o corte na perna ter sido profundo e termos tido dificuldade para estancar o sangramento, ela está bem. Como eu lhe disse ontem, se dependêssemos apenas do estado físico dela, garanto a senhora que Angelina já teria voltado ao trabalho desde a semana passada, mas...

- Mas ela se recusa a voltar. – a voz triste ressoou no quarto.

- Basicamente. Ela chegou aqui em estado de choque, algo que eu nunca vi antes, mesmo tendo atendido várias pessoas durante essa guerra. O cérebro dela se fechou para o mundo, Sra. Johnson. Enquanto Angelina não quiser voltar, enquanto não for de sua própria vontade, de nada vai adiantar nos iludirmos que remédios e tratamentos alternativos possam funcionar. A verdade é que sua filha pode voltar amanhã, até mesmo agora se ela quiser, mas, por outro lado, ela também pode ficar assim pelo resto da vida.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela bochecha da Sra. Johnson. Ver sua filha naquele estado era desolador, contudo, ela entendia o porquê e jamais reprovaria Angelina.

**oOo**

Havia vozes, vozes confusas, tristes, preocupadas. "Onde estou?" – _Mas ela se recusa a voltar_. "Por que estou aqui?" Ela tentava se lembrar de algo, mas a única coisa era o nada.

Sentiu uma tristeza desesperadora apertar seu peito e no instante seguinte apenas a escuridão.

- Angelina!

**oOo**

_Fred e Angelina estavam entregues a uma furiosa guerra de bolas de neve. Ela levava uma pequena vantagem: tinha acertado a cabeça do ruivo por três vezes, enquanto ele havia conseguido apenas um sucesso. O tempo passou rápido e para Fred a pequena guerra começou a ser algo sério..._

_- Ai! - o ruivo se apavorou quando Angelina caiu no chão com uma das mãos cobrindo o olho direito. _

_- Angie! Desculpe, eu não queria te machucar._

_- Não me machucou, Fred, é que você me acertou bem no olho._

_Ela continuava deitada no chão branco. A pele negra criando um contraste encantador, fascinante. Percebeu Fred inclinar-se e enxugar seu rosto. O olho atingido estava um pouco vermelho, mas logo voltaria ao normal. Uma, duas, três... quantas sardas existem aqui? Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos das sardas, dos cílios ruivos, do desenho do nariz, da boca. Estava hipnotizada. Sentiu as mãos dele se moverem devagar sobre seu rosto, retirando a neve, acariciando sua bochecha. O que está acontecendo? Será que... O coração dela se encheu de expectativa e, em seus olhos, estava a esperança de que fosse verdade._

_- Fred, o que..._

_A pergunta jamais foi completada. Fred beijou Angelina, um beijo leve, sonhador. E ela não conseguia acreditar, mas sentia que devia. Ele a estava beijando e era tão suave, tão bom, que Angelina duvidou que fosse possível eles não estarem flutuando naquele instante. Ela já não tinha certeza de onde estava, só sabia com quem estava e era maravilhoso. Sentiu Fred segurar seu rosto com as mãos e pressionar os lábios um pouco mais aos dela. Estavam frios, úmidos, irresistíveis. Angelina o abraçou e o trouxe para mais perto. E não havia pressa, nem desespero, nem urgência. Aquele era apenas o sim do tempo ao sentimento que ambos cultivavam e ao qual, agora, se entregavam._

**oOo**

"Fred!"

Ela não sabia o porquê de esse nome ecoar em seus pensamentos tão insistentemente. Contudo, sentia uma sensação de paz sempre que pensava ter ouvido uma voz suave e triste. Parecia loucura, mas ela chegava a pensar que era verdade. A voz e o sussurro que ela conhecia tão bem.

**oOo**

_- Oi! - ela se assustou com o sussurro repentino e os braços a envolvendo._

_- Fred! Você ainda vai me matar se continuar me assustando desse jeito. - sorriu baixinho._

_Mas ele continuou a abraçando, apertando-a de vez em quando. Parecia tão concentrado nos próprios pensamentos que não ouviu a voz preocupada de Angelina._

_- O quê?_

_- Eu perguntei o que houve, mas você não estava aqui. Mesmo assim, eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu._

_Fred continuou calado. Logo cedo, recebeu a notícia que o irmão fora envenenado. O dia foi longo e insuportável, mas tudo estava bem agora. Mesmo assim, ele não se sentia tão aliviado. Passou o dia pensando no irmão e em Angelina. Saberia suportar a ausência dela? Tinha certeza que não, sabia que sem ela parte de tudo que ele queria e acreditava não teria sentido algum._

_- Ron... Ele foi envenenado em Hogwarts. Tem alguma coisa acontecendo na escola, mas não sei o que é. Estou preocupado, Angie. Com meus irmãos, com Harry, Hermione... com você. - ele apertou o abraçou, e assim permaneceram por um longo tempo. E ela chorou quando ele chorou._

_- Ele vai ficar bem?_

_- Vai. Já está fora de perigo._

_O silêncio ecoava pelos cômodos do pequeno apartamento que dividiam. Fred e Angelina, naquela noite, buscaram e encontraram o conforto e a certeza que precisavam para encarar os dias sombrios que se aproximavam. E ela soube naquela noite que era com ele que ela queria ficar para o resto da vida._

**oOo**

O barulho da chuva a acordou, mas ela não abriu os olhos. Não queria ver a luz - natural ou não. Não precisava ver a luz. Era tão confortável a solidão em que estava. Mas por que gostava daquela sensação? Por que estava ali? A cada pergunta, outra surgia e a confusão aumentava. E ela sequer se lembrava de quem era. Só sabia que se abrisse os olhos teria de enfrentar o que não queria e, mesmo sem saber o que era, ela tinha medo. Muito medo.

- Angelina! Volte!

**oOo**

_- Ei! Espera._

_- O que foi? Você quer perder a ação logo agora?_

_- Não, não é isso! - Fred a beijou intensamente. - Se cuida, não quero saber de uma Angelina machucada. Quero você sem um arranhão sequer porque vou continuar lindo e inteiro pra você!_

_- Vou tentar Weasley, seu convencido!_

_- Ah! Eu sei que sou irresistível! - sorriu debochado._

_- Você não tem jeito..._

_- Não! E acho que você não ajudou em nada para eu melhorar._

_- Ai de você se 'melhorar'._

_- Te amo! - ela o olhou apreensiva pela primeira vez em dias._

_- Eu... eu também te amo. Cuide-se!_

**oOo**

_- Angelina, acorde. Volte, por favor! Você não pode ficar perdida aqui para sempre._

_- Por que não? Eu quero. _

_- Angelina, você não pode fazer isso comigo, com você. Eu nunca vou me perdoar por ter te deixado daquela maneira, mas agora você precisa seguir com sua vida. Você sobreviveu._

_- E o que eu faço agora? Não era pra ser assim! Nada mais tem sentido._

_- Não diga isso! Você precisa sair dessa letargia. Precisa voltar._

_- Não sem você!_

_- Não me faça sentir mais culpado, por favor! Eu sei que a vida é sua, a escolha também, mas eu exijo isso de você. _

_- Mas não é sua a culpa!_

_- Você está fazendo com que eu sinta que é. – disse cabisbaixo - Volte e lute. Faça isso por mim... Viva por nós o que eu não poderei dividir com você._

_- Fred!_

_- Eu sei. Eu também. Acredite em mim, eu também._

_- Não vai!_

_- Adeus!_

**oOo**

_Cemitério de Ottery St. Catchpole, três anos depois._

- Não sei o que dizer, Fred. Nem sei se deveria ter vindo até aqui, parece tolice conversar com uma lápide, eu sei, mas senti que essa é a única maneira que encontrei de agradecer por você ter me tirado daquele estado de torpor.

Ela respirou fundo. Um buquê de rosas brancas pendia de uma de suas mãos. Um buquê, porque ele sempre a presenteava com buquês, porque ela adorava as escolhas dele e porque ela sempre trazia um buquê de rosas brancas para ele, independente do dia e da ocasião da visita. Hoje, no entanto, não era apenas uma visita.

- Vou me casar com George amanhã e espero que você entenda que... que eu fiz exatamente o que você me pediu. Tentei seguir a risca o seu pedido e agora estou aqui para dizer que, mesmo me casando com seu irmão, nada vai mudar ou apagar nossa história. Você foi, é e sempre será único e especial. Às vezes fico pensando como seria se você estivesse aqui comigo, mas eu não posso fazer isso com George. Ele tem sido o melhor dos homens para mim... - ela ficou em silêncio, envolvida pelo som farfalhante das folhas das árvores.

- Eu tinha de vir aqui hoje. É impossível não me lembrar de tudo que havíamos planejado antes daquela noite. Penso nisso todos os dias. Eu só queria que você estivesse aqui. Não sei se estaríamos juntos, mas pelo menos você estaria vivo. Sinto sua falta. - depositou a flor sobre a grama que cobria o túmulo. - Obrigada!

**oOo**

_Eu te busquei na escuridão de um pesadelo. Busquei os meus sonhos; sonhos que ficaram perdidos no tempo enquanto você fechava os olhos._

_Eu te busquei na escuridão do medo. Busquei o sorriso e a alegria. Quis te abraçar, te confortar, mas não pude. Daria minha vida novamente para poder te abraçar uma única vez._

_Eu te busquei na escuridão da dor. Encontrei a verdade da saudade que sinto. Aceitei-a de bom grado. Você está bem._

_Eu te busquei na escuridão da revolta. Encontrei um coração machucado. Chorei. Mas não desisti. Lutei por você._

_Te encontrei. Te senti. Sobrevivi._

_E agora tudo que tenho é a certeza. Te busquei, te encontrei. Alcancei os meus sonhos com a sua felicidade. Meu coração está calmo. O seu feliz. O tempo para mim é espera. Para você é vida. A saudade para mim é conforto. Para você certeza. Viver para mim foi luta. Para você é esperança._

_Encontro teu sorriso, teu olhar e tua alegria todos os dias._

_Nunca te deixarei. Meu coração é teu._

**OoO**

Well, mais uma fic pra minha conta!  
\o/

First, obrigada por ter lido, espero que tenha gostado.  
Segundo, comentários são amor!  
Terceiro, pode parecer semelhante com "Para sempre nós dois", mas essa fic tem um foco diferente e o meu objetivo também foi outro.  
Quarto, ... er ... esqueci! --'

Anyway, comentem aí!

=D


End file.
